1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a moving image reproduction apparatus and a moving image reproduction method that reproduces a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-221999, there is discussed a technique for shooting, at a high frame rate, a momentary image that is impossible to perceive with human eyes, and recording it as a moving image. Hereinafter, the moving image acquired at the high frame rate is referred to as a high-speed moving image. There is available an apparatus that reproduces the high-speed moving image at a slow speed so that a momentary motion may be perceived, when the high-speed moving image is reproduced.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-221999, even when a desired moving image is searched for in a hurry from among a plurality of still images and moving images, the high-speed moving image would be reproduced slowly. Thus, there is a problem that an outline of the moving image may not be efficiently grasped.